


sun & moon

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: ty and dy are gay but they just don't realise it yet[originally based on 17 prompts i found on tumblr but his developed into a whole story about angsty young love and the joys of confessing]





	1. pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> ' you miss each other when you aren't around'

it’s well known that dongyoung and taeyong are inseperable. they’re a duo, a package deal, and if you want to hang out with one it’s inevitable that the other will show up too.

they’ve practically grown up together, meeting for the first time when dongyoung was six and taeyong was seven and his family were moving into the house next door. dongyoung’s mother, ever the good neighbour, had sent him round with a tray of brownies in hand and basically, the rest is history.

they attended the same primary, middle and high school and now here they are, studying together at yonsei university. despite being both a year older and a year ahead academically, taeyong has never once left dongyoung behind, even taking a gap year initially after high school so that the two of them could start university together in the same year group.

taeyong was majoring in classical literature whilst dongyoung was taking a chinese and social studies joint honours and this meant that their two buildings were on complete opposite sides of campus. staying in dorms would’ve put them a good hour apart from each other at any given time and whilst for anyone else, that doesn’t seem too long, it’s an unbearable amount of time for the two when they’re so used to living right next to each other.

they don’t even bother trying it, simply deciding to rent out an apartment in the middle of campus together with the help from their parents. not only does it mean they don’t have to be apart, but it also saves them from having to deal with the possibility of weird roommates in dorms.

most of their lessons end up being on the same days which means they can spend a majority of their free time together but dongyoung’s joint major ends up consuming more and more of his time as the school year passes. he spends endless hours at the library with his chinese revision group and taeyong can’t help but miss his best friend.

logically he knows that he can’t spend 100% of his time with dongyoung and vice versa but that doesn’t stop him from moping whenever he comes home to an empty apartment. this is the third time it’s happened this week and the fact that taeyong knows dongyoung won’t be home until close to midnight makes his heart tug a little because it’s starting to feel like he never sees his best friend.

 **[18:34] ty track:** doyoungie, are you at the library again?

 **[18:35] bunny boy:** yeah, youngho and sicheng asked if I could meet them to go over some stuff

 **[18:37] ty track:** what time will you be home?

 **[18:38] bunny boy:** maybe 10/11? why

 **[18:40] ty track:** …i miss you

 **[18:41] ty track:** we haven’t hung out at all this week and i miss spending time with you

 **[18:41] bunny boy:** sorry, I know I’ve been busy lately

 **[18:42] bunny boy:** let me see if I can convince youngho to let me leave early

 **[18:43] ty track:** no no, you don’t have to, i’m just being selfish

 **[18:44] bunny boy:** it’s okay taeyongie, i miss you too

 **[19:05] bunny boy:** okay i’m on my way back home

taeyong knows that it only takes around twenty minutes to get from the library to their apartment and he flits around the apartment, trying to find things to keep him occupied for the time being. in the end he just ends up sitting on the sofa, flicking through netflix to see if there are any disney films the two of them haven’t watched recently.

when the sound of dongyoung’s key fitting into the door finally arrives taeyong kneels up on the sofa, leaning over the back to watch as dongyoung walks into the apartment and it feels weirdly good to see his best friend. of course they’d seen each other this morning but it was only brief as taeyong’s lecture had started an hour before dongyoung’s.

taeyong smiles brightly when dongyoung kicks the door closed behind him and heads straight to where he’s sat on the sofa, turning back round in his seat and shuffling over so dongyoung can plop down next to him.

“so, do you wanna watch atlantis or tangled?” taeyong asks, practically glowing when dongyoung leans against his side.

“surprise me,” he mumbles, closing his eyes as he leans further against taeyong’s body. he already knows that what taeyong’s going to pick and he can’t help but giggle softly when the opening music to tangled starts playing. his best friend is so predictable.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cherry bomb is lit but donghyuck, yuta and sicheng got less than 3% of lines collectively and i'm ready to throw hands  
> twt me @iqhyucks


	2. pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'platonic cuddling'

“dongyoungie, are you home,” taeyong calls out as he walks into their apartment. he kicks his trainers off by the door and dumps his rucsac next to them before walking further inside. 

the lights are off in the apartment but as he walks past the kitchen he spots a mug and bowl on the counter that weren’t there earlier so yeah, dongyoung is home. taeyong doesn’t even bother checking the living room, instead heading straight to his bedroom and he’s not surprised to find dongyoung curled up on top of his duvet. 

his eyes are closed but he isn’t asleep and he instinctively reaches out for taeyong when he sits down on the edge of the mattress. he strokes a hand through his friend’s hair, smiling when dongyoung leans into his palm and he shoves him over a little so he can lay down on the bed next to him. 

it’s quiet for the next couple of minutes, only the sound of their breathing can be heard but then dongyoung is curling against taeyong’s chest and mumbling something that taeyong doesn’t quite catch. 

“what was that tokki?” he asks, gently running his fingers through dongyoung’s freshly dyed, purple hair. 

“i bombed my chinese exam today,” he repeats, voice quiet and sullen and taeyong hates it. he shuffles them around on the bed, pushing dongyoung over until he’s lying on his side and then he presses himself up against his back. he wraps and arm around dongyoung’s waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. 

“i’m sure you did great okay,” taeyong whispers, hugging dongyoung even tighter when he starts to shake his head. “seriously, all you do is revise, i doubt you did as badly as you think.”

dongyoung hums like he doesn’t really believe what taeyong says but he doesn’t say anything further and taeyong doesn’t push him. over the years, taeyong has learnt that dongyoung has a habit of drawing back into himself on days like this if he’s pushed too hard to talk about it and taeyong definitely doesn’t wanna make this even worse. 

he was thirteen and dongyoung was twelve when they’d first cuddled together like this. dongyoung had knocked on taeyong’s door at 9pm, tears streaking down his cheeks and taeyong’s mum hadn’t said a thing as her son dragged the younger boy up to his bedroom. 

it was only when he’d closed the door behind them that he realised he had no clue how to fix whatever was wrong with his friend and it was actually dongyoung that had initiated the hug. he’d practically fallen into taeyong’s arms, nuzzling his face in taeyong’s neck and holding on desperately tight as his sobs slowly died down. 

taeyong had moved them over to his bed, not letting going of dongyoung as they fell down against the mattress. they’d ended up face to face, their heads both squished on taeyong’s one pillow and legs tangled together as dongyoung choked out that his parents were getting divorced. 

they’d cuddled for the rest of the night after that, not even pulling apart when taeyong’s mum had come in to check up on them. it kinda became a thing after that; they cuddled whenever either of them was sad and it worked well as a way of soothing their emotions without punching stuff or whatever. 

“can we stay here for tonight?” dongyoung asks, his words muffled where his face is pressed against taeyong’s chest. the elder hums in affirmation, stroking his fingers across the nape of dongyoung’s neck and the younger has never been so happy to have such a close relationship with his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they gonna realise they in love eventually okay
> 
> also tokki (토끼) means bunny in korean


	3. pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'casual displays of affection'

“do you guys really need to be all over each other whilst i’m eating my lunch?” yuta asks through a mouthful of his sandwich. “i kinda want to keep this food down.”

both dongyoung and taeyong shoot him confused looks and hansol bursts into laughter when yuta grumbles loudly under his breath. 

“no, you guys don’t get to look confused when dongyoung is sat in your fucking lap and you keep on feeding each other,” he complains, his hands gesturing wildly as hansol giggles from the sidelines. “we get it, you’re dating but god do you really need to shove your happiness down everybody else’s throats?”

this just creates more confused looks, this time from hansol, youngho and jaehyun. 

“wait you guys are dating?” mark chokes out, turning to face them so quickly that he nearly falls off his chair. nearly everyone else turns to look at them too. 

taeyong just frowns slightly, his brow furrowing as he speaks. “we aren’t dating, why would you think that?”

“we’re best friends you asshats, not boyfriends,” dongyoung pitches in. 

yuta somehow looks even more annoyed after hearing them speak and he drops his sandwich back down to his lunch tray before placing both his hands on the table in front of him. 

“if you aren’t dating why are you being so– so disgustingly gross with each other?” he says it with a smug smile his face, as if he thinks he’s won this weird stand-off that’s happening right now but both taeyong and dongyoung respond as calmly as they had before. 

“dongyoung is sat in my lap because youngho wanted to sit down but he didn’t wanna go and drag another chair over.”

“and taeyong wanted to try my kimbap so we were sharing it.”

“but… but,” yuta stutters, seemingly confounded by this whole situation. 

everyone else seems to think his confusion is hilarious. hansol hasn’t stopped giggling since yuta first spoke. 

he’s still mumbling to himself when the bell rings and dongyoung hops off of taeyong’s lap to reach over and ruffle yuta’s hair. he doesn’t bother waiting for a reaction, turning back round to taeyong and giving him a quick hug before throwing his rucsac over his shoulder. 

“don’t forget my lecture finishes at 3,” dongyoung says, walking backwards slowly. “i expect you to be there waiting for me.”

taeyong laughs. “where else would i be doyoungie?”

yuta flops down onto the table with a muffled scream and youngho fucking shrieks with laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u just imagine yuta slowly losing his mind everytime dotae are clingy or coupley bc it's so clear that they're in love with each other but neither have realised it yet
> 
> twt me @iqhyucks


	4. pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'calling each other 'my ___'/pet names'

“hey guys have you seen my taeyongie anywhere? he said to meet him here like ten minutes ago but i can’t find him.”

jaehyun opens his mouth, presumably to respond to dongyoung’s question but he jumps, head darting to his left when both yuta and youngho burst into a fit of laughter. youngho slams his hands down on the table as his head tips back, snorting so loudly that the people sat at the next table look over at all of them and it only makes yuta laugh even harder.

after watching the pair for almost a minute, jaehyun turns back to him and tries again. “he’s in the same lecture as sicheng right?” he asks and dongyoung nods. “yeah, he text me earlier to say that their lecturer turned up late so it’s probably just run over a little. nothin’ to worry about.”

it makes dongyoung relax, knowing that taeyong hasn’t ditched him or anything and he pulls out one of the spare chairs at the table, dropping down onto as he turns his attention back to his other friends.

youngho seems to have calmed down at least a bit but yuta is still giggling, his eyes wet with tears. they’re both mumbling something to each other; just the same thing over and over but neither dongyoung or jaehyun can make out what it is.

dongyoung just sighs and pulls his phone out from his pocket to see if taeyong has text him yet.

 **[12:34] ty track:** god i thought that was never gonna end

 **[12:34] ty track:** im omw now though,, sorry our lunch date is gonna be late

 **[12:35] bunny boy:** its okay! i’m just sat with jae, youngho and yuta

 **[12:35] ty track:** okay cool, see you in a couple minutes :*

dongyoung doesn’t bother replying and instead he opens up twitter, scrolling through his feed to try and give himself something to do until taeyong comes up. turns out some of the fansites he follows have just updated – knk have been spotted at incheon airport, and dongyoung happily clicks on the heejun hashtag, retweeting every pic he can find.

he’s so distracted that he doesn’t even notice taeyong entering the canteen and he jumps when a pair of hands come down on his shoulders. taeyong laughs deeply behind him, leaning his head over dongyoung’s shoulder to peek at his phone and he makes a contented noise when dongyoung stops on a particularly nice picture of youjin and jihun together.

“sorry i’m late tokki,” he says, patting dongyoungs shoulders once, twice, before pulling his hands away.

dongyoung goes to reply, to tell him that it’s okay, but much like jaehyun had earlier, he’s stopped when once again yuta and youngho fall into fits of laughter. this time at least, they’re more coherent than they were before.

“oh god, my taeyongie and tokki,” youngho splutters, his cheeks flushed from laughing so hard. “what a pair you are.”

“they don’t even realise they’re doing it,” yuta replies in between laughs, his eyes clenched shut as he leans back in his seat.

both dongyoung and taeyong tilt their heads in confusion, almost mirroring each other and this time jaehyun joins in on the laughter, having finally clicked what the other two were freaking out about.

“seriously what’s wrong with you guys?” dongyoung asks, his look of confusion morphing into a frown.

“do you not– do you really not realise what you said? either of you?” youngho asks. taeyong and dongyoung both shake their heads.

“doyoung he- he came over and asked ‘have you seen my taeyongie’” yuta splutters. “ _my taeyongie._ like fuck off are you guys not dating.”

“yeah and then when you came over you called him tokki which is like the most sickeningly sweet pet name ever and god you guys are just perfect for each other,” youngho carries on, snorting a little when he laughs to hard.

and taeyong, taeyong laughs too, says it’s cute that dongyoung called him that and then that’s all that dongyoung hears of the conversation. it kind of just fades into the distance as he gets more distracted with the way his heart swells at the realisation that he’d called taeyong _his_.

and it shouldn’t, because they’re best friends. taeyong is his best friend so it’s not like it’s completely wild for him to say ‘my taeyongie’ but dongyoung can still feel his cheeks heating up and his stomach fluttering a little and he has no fucking clue what this means. he stays like that, staring off into the distance and wondering about this new found feeling until one of taeyong’s hands claps him on the back and his head darts up.

taeyong shoots him a worried glance but dongyoung just shrugs it off, smiling back at his friend as he steps out from his chair. on the other side of the table yuta and youngho have calmed down and are now whispering almost conspiratorially to each other. it unnerves dongyoung but he can’t place why.

“don’t mind them,” taeyong says, reaching out his hand so that he can tangle their fingers together. “c’mon, if we go now we can still make it to the restaurant before the lunch offer finishes.”

dongyoung just nods, too scared that nothing will come out if he tries to speak and he waves goodbye to their friends before they’re off. they’re just making their way off campus when taeyong speaks again.

“don’t listen to them okay,” he says, not saying who he means but dongyoung knows. “i think it’s cute that you called me yours.”

the words send a shot of _something_ through dongyoung’s body, an unfamiliar feeling that he can’t place and he’s pretty sure that he’s blushing. taeyong doesn’t say anything more and they go the rest of the walk to the restaurant in a comfortable silence, hands still entwined between them and dongyoung feeling the happiest he has done in a while.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dongyoung's finally catchin on to the feels 
> 
> twt me @iqhyucks i love dongyoung and donghyuck


	5. pt 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'sharing a bed bc we've done it since we were kids'

“but taeyongie, i don’t wanna go home,” dongyoung whines, sliding down in his seat until he falters and hansol has to grab him by the arm so that he doesn’t fall off. “we haven’t even danced that much yet. what’s the point of coming to a club if we don’t get to dance?” he’s gesturing wildly, even as hansol pulls him tries to push him back to sit upright and taeyong sighs inwardly.

he hadn’t even wanted to come out originally, but it’s youngho and ten’s anniversary and at this point it’s basically law that they all have to go out and get wasted to celebrate, some more than others. dongyoung for example, who had downed three shots of god knows what within five minutes of getting into the club.

dongyoung is unusual in a way, because he almost never drinks and never goes out, despite how wild some of their shared friends can be. it’s good in a way, because it means that taeyong can indulge his own selfish desires to stay at home with dongyoung, just lounging around instead of spending their evenings in random clubs. it’s also bad, especially at this moment, because his alcohol tolerance is the same as a that of a fifteen-year-old girl who’s just trying spirits for the first time. that is to say: weak as shit.

on top of those initial shots, he’s had two bottles of soju, a double shot vodka and orange and half of a jagerbomb that ten had bought for the table. it’s way too much, even for someone that can handle their alcohol and most of taeyong’s night has been spent watching over dongyoung and making sure that he didn’t do anything stupid. it's been going well up until now.

“pleeeease yongie, come and dance with me,” dongyoung begs, grabbing taeyong’s hands in his own and shooting him his best puppy dog eyes and taeyong already knows that it’s all over. so do the rest of the table, if the amused looks they're giving him mean anything.

he huffs before standing up from his seat and dongyoung woops before following him. “once dance okay, and then we’re going home and putting you to bed,” taeyong says as they walk towards the dance floor.

“ooh, you wanna take me to bed and we haven’t even been on a date yet. so ungentlemanly,” dongyoung coos, wiggling his eyebrows and taeyong almost chokes on his spit at the implications of his friends words. “we can save that for later okay, i just wanna dance.” he drags out the last bit of his sentence and taeyong brushes it to the side. dongyoung is drunk. he doesn’t mean any of it.

once dance quickly turns into two, and then three, and after a while taeyong stops keeping track of how many songs have passed by and lets himself get taken by the music. dongyoung’s dancing style is a little quirky, a little wooden but somehow he still looks ridiculously good under the flashing lights and taeyong’s breathe hitches a little when dongyoung bites down on his lower lip and looks up at him through lidded eyes.

“mm, like what you see?” dongyoung asks, shuffling a little closer to taeyong’s front and he’s probably more than a little drunk because his chest feels fit to burst. dongyoung’s hands fall to his hips as they slowly start moving together, two bodies moving as one and god, taeyong likes it. they stay like that till the end of the song, almost grinding against each other but not really and taeyong honestly feels like he’s ascending to heaven.

when they’re this close, he can see the pearls of sweat beading across dongyoung’s forehead, the light flush spread across his cheeks, the way his lips part just slightly when taeyong’s hands slip under the back of his shirt. it’s both too much and not nearly enough and taeyong has to rest his forehead on dongyoung’s shoulder to stop himself from doing anything stupid.

one of dongyoung’s hands come up to stroke at the soft hairs near the nape of his neck and taeyong pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. when he pulls back dongyoung’s face is just as close, if not closer than it was before and he can’t help it when his eyes dart down to look at dongyoung’s lips again. they’re a little chapped, but they look soft and warm and whilst taeyong kinda wants to know what they taste like, he also knows that this is his best friend and he really needs to stop this train of thought before something bad happens.

“i think– i think it’s time for us to go home,” he says, voice a little hoarse. dongyoung nods after a couple of seconds, and he lets taeyong grab his hand and drag him off of the dancefloor.

hansol and taeil are the only ones left at the table when they get there and they both unsubtly eye their slightly debauched looks before offering their goodbyes. dongyoung clings to taeyong’s side, giving them a half-hearted wave before they’re finally, _finally_ leaving and the cold night air is a nice contrast to the stuffiness of the club.  

the walk home is only about twenty minutes, but it takes almost double that because dongyoung refuses to let go of his grip on taeyong’s side. they stumble down the empty streets together, dongyoung giggling quietly to himself whenever they wobble a little.

it takes three attempts for taeyong to jam his key into the door before it’s finally open and then he’s dragging dongyoung inside and kicking the door closed behind them. he takes them both to the kitchen, pushing some paracetamol and glass of water into dongyoung’s hands before doing the same for himself. their hangovers aren’t going to be pretty in the morning but this will help just a little.

“so, is it finally time for you to put me to bed,” dongyoung asks, smirking at taeyong over his now empty-glass and he has to will his heart to calm down before it bursts from his chest. whilst dongyoung may have sobered up a little on their walk home, he’s still visibly drunk and taeyong knows that he doesn’t mean the things that he’s saying. he doesn’t want to think about why that makes him sad.

he doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he simply waits for dongyoung to put his glass in the sink and then he’s wrapping a hand around his friend’s wrist and pulling him towards their bedrooms.

instead of going into their respective rooms however, taeyong keeps his grip tight on dongyoung and pulls them both into his own bedroom. dongyoung follows him willingly and they undress in silence. taeyong’s just pulling his tshirt over his head when he catches dongyoung’s eyes and they both blush a little before looking away.

taeyong climbs into bed whilst dongyoung rifles through his drawers to find an old tshirt to sleep in and he scrolls through his phone, texting ten to say that they got home safe before plugging it in to charge and wedging it down the side of his mattress. dongyoung doesn’t hesitate to climb under the covers and press himself up against taeyong’s side and normally it’d be fine but taeyong’s mind is still a little hazy and their shared lack of clothing has his head spinning.

“it’s been a while since we properly shared a bed like this,” dongyoung mumbles, his chin bumping against taeyong’s shoulder as he speaks.

“we cuddled like the other day,” taeyong replies and dongyoung lets out a slightly too loud ‘aish’ and softly hits taeyong on the arm.

“fuck you, you know what i mean.” and taeyong does.

they’ve been sharing beds since they were young, finding it easy to curl up with each other and drift off gently and taeyong kind of misses the days where it didn’t really mean anything. misses the days where being this close didn’t make his chest hurt and his hands clammy and leave him more confused than anything else.

they both go quiet after that and it’s not long before dongyoung starts snoring lightly, his head still leant in the crook of taeyong’s neck.

carefully, so as not to wake him, he leans down and presses a gentle kiss to his temple before wrapping a hand around dongyoung’s shoulder and snuggling underneath the sheets.

he dreams about dongyoung again that night, and taeyong knows what it means, but he wishes he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii sorry its been a while ive been thru some shit
> 
> twt me @iqhyucks


	6. pt 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'laying ur head on their shoulder'

“hyung i’m sleep,” dongyoung whines.

“don’t you mean you’re sleepy?” taeyong asks, not bothering to hide his amusement and dongyoung’s pout deepens as he hits taeyong on the shoulder.

“mmm, shut up. you can’t be mean to a tired person, it’s against the law,” dongyoung answers back, sounding very much like an indignant toddler. it’s weirdly adorable and taeyong tries to ignore the way his heart speeds up slightly.

“who’s fault is it that you’re so tired though?” taeyong asks.

 _you_ , dongyoung thinks in his head and he has to stop himself from answering honestly because yeah, explaining that he’d been up all night stressing about his ‘feelings’ for taeyong probably wouldn’t go down so well. instead he just grunts in response before speeding up his walk a little and taeyong chuckles as he reaches to catch up with him.

they’re not that far from the bus stop now, only about five more minutes to go but dongyoung is seriously fading. he’d only gotten like two hours sleep the night prior thanks to his wonderfully over-active mind and he’d then had a full day of lectures followed by dinner out with taeyong, seungwan and yerim and it’s just.. too much to take in on so little sleep.

so when taeyong steps a little closer to him and throws an arm around dongyoung’s waist, he blushes a little (read: a lot) but he doesn’t push taeyong away because the stability he's offering is really saving him from just falling to pavement and falling asleep right there and then.

when they actually reach the bus stop, he’s practically leaning all of his body weight on taeyong, doing just the bare minimum to keep himself upright and he must be heavy, but taeyong doesn’t complain for even a second. dongyoung really doesn’t deserve a hyung as good as him.

“you did remember to bring your travel pass, right?” taeyong asks and his voice is so, so soft that it makes dongyoung warm up a little.

“yeah it’s in my back pocket,” he replies offhandedly, expecting taeyong to just take his word for it but then a hand, _yes a hand_ , is slipping into his left back pocket, and then out and into his right pocket before pulling out the pass. dongyoung freezes, unsurprisingly, because taeyong’s hand was just on his butt and dongyoung has dreamt about that multiple times except in much... nicer situations.

he watches as taeyong slips the pass into his own hoodie pocket and then sit down on the bench like he didn’t just fucking have his hand in dongyoung’s back pockets and he’s so fucking casual that dongyoung thinks he might choke and die.

“hey are you okay?” taeyong asks and there he goes again with the ridiculously fucking _soft_ voice. “the bus isn’t gonna be here for like twenty minutes so you can come nap on my shoulder if you want.”

and dongyoung? dongyoung nods without even realising what he’s doing but taeyong is smiling at him and shuffling over on the bench so it was clearly the right thing to say.

the bench is cold when he sits down, which isn’t surprising considering how late it is but he still shivers a little. taeyong must notice, because within an instance there’s a warm arm reaching around his shoulder, pulling him closer and dongyoung’s heart is beating out of his fucking chest as he rests his head down on taeyong’s shoulder.

it’s warm, that’s the first thing he notices, but then his mind goes fuzzy as taeyong’s arm slips down from his shoulder to his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. his hand sits just at the waistband of his jeans and dongyoung closes his eyes so that he can focus even more on how good it feels to have taeyong holding him close like this.

he must doze off at some point because the next time he opens his eyes, the bus is just pulling up to their stop and taeyong is struggling to stand up with dongyoung still leant on him. he helps as much as he can as they climb onto his bus and he realises that it was really was a good idea on taeyong’s part to take his travel pass beforehand because it saves him the hassle of trying to wedge it out from his jeans when he’s basically sleep walking.

as soon as they’re seated, he doesn’t hesitate in snuggling back up into taeyong’s side. the last remaining conscious part of his brain is screaming at him to stop being so clingy, so obvious, but dongyoung is so far gone he really couldn’t give two shits right now. especially not when taeyong is letting him do all of this.

it’s not long before he starts dozing off again and the last thing he remembers before falling asleep is taeyong fitting their hands together, squeezing dongyoung’s tightly in his own. dongyoung squeezes back and then he’s gone.

the next time he wakes up, he’s laying on taeyong’s bed in their dorm and god, he really wants to know how taeyong got him off the bus and back up without waking him up but..

but taeyong is currently wrapped around him like an octopus; arms wrapped around his waist and a leg thrown over his hip, head resting on dongyoung’s chest and he decides that all his burning questions can wait until tomorrow morning. right now, he’s just gonna drown himself in all this affection taeyong is giving him. _yeah, that sounds like a good plan_ , he thinks and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo it's 26 days until i see nct again thats wildt
> 
> also I'm so fuckin sleep yrn I'm runnin on a very small amoint of sleep so be nice oK ay


	7. pt 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'even more casual displays of affection' 
> 
> this lowkey doesn't follow the prompt but !!!! i put in actual plot !!!!! i know i am as amazed as u are

“so what you’re trying to tell me, is that you’ve finally realised that you’re head over heels for taeyong and you’re partway through your third crisis of the week. does that sound about right?” dongyoung nods and ten takes in a deep breath. “god why are you such a fucking dumbass.”

“hey if you aren’t gonna be helpful then i’m just gonna go elsewhere,” dongyoung snaps, pushing his chair back and standing up from the lunch table with the full intention of leaving. the sharp look ten shoots him has him pouting and sitting back down almost immediately.

“that’s a good boy. now, explain to me the pros and cons of just bucking up and confessing to him like a normal person.”

dongyoung’s eyes widen impossibly and he splutters a little. “i can’t confess to him, what the fuck. are you fucking crazy?” his voice is frantic and ten drops his head into his hands as his friend carries on speaking. “i mean for one, we don’t even know which team he bats for. what if he’s like super, uber straight? and then there’s the whole issue of me ruining the friendship and losing the only person i actually care about and i really can’t cope with being alone. i can’t do it...”

he carries on rambling, voice getting exceedingly more worried and ten regrets opening this can of worms. as discreetly as he can, he pulls his phone from his pocket and holds it under the table as he shoots taeyong a text.

 **ten outta ten:** i think i broke dongyoung

 **ten outta ten:** hes kinda frekaing out

 **ty track:** what did you do?

 **ten outta ten:** thats none of ur business mister

 **ty track:** fine

 **ty track:** be there in five

ten sighs in relief at that and he slides his phone back into his pocket, just as dongyoung is seemingly finishing his rant. his fists are clenched on the table, cheeks a little flushed and ten does have the decency to feel at least a little pity for his friend. him and youngho were never like this before they were together, because contrary to popular belief, they weren’t actually emotionally incompetent like some of their other friends (e.g taeyong and dongyoung) so he doesn’t really know what it feels like to truly believe the person you have feelings for doesn’t like you back. he guesses it sucks.

“i just,” dongyoung starts, his voice much quieter than it had been before, “i just want him to like me back and for everything to be happy and gross so that we can hold hands and go to the arcade but that’s not how things work. and i know i need to accept that i gotta get over my feelings but it just.. it hurts.” he sounds so broken at this revelation and it would tug at ten’s heart strings, if he didn’t know taeyong was in fact, totally, irrevocably in love with dongyoung too.  

“dongyoung, you are honestly one of the oblivious people i have ever met in my life,” ten says and dongyoung grunts sadly, dropping his head down onto the table. “hey, hey, i don't mean that in a bad way. i’m just saying, try confessing and see what happens. i promise it won’t be all bad. i mean, when have i ever lead you astray?”

it's clearly the wrong thing to say because suddenly dongyoung is sat up straight, looking ready and raring to pull out all the receipts of ten-related debacles that he’s no doubt been storing for years and ten is just about ready to accept his death when he catches sight of taeyong’s blossom pink hair and he rejoices.

“hey taeyong, over here,” he shouts, loud enough that almost everyone in the canteen looks over at them and donyoung ducks at the unwanted attention, sliding down in his chair before turning his attention back to ten.  

“why is he here? what the fuck did you tell him?” he hisses, glaring at him menacingly and ten, despite knowing dongyoung for years, is still surprised at how intimidating he can be when he tries hard enough. “oh god, you better not have spilled any of the shit that i told you earlier, or i swear to god you will not live to see the light of to-”

“hey guys, what’s going on here,” taeyong interrupts, dropping his hands down onto dongyoung’s shoulders. he glances wearily between the two of them before letting his gaze fall on ten and yeah, he’s definitely still suspicious of whatever ten did to ‘break’ dongyoung.

“heyyy, taeyong, my buddy, my friend. how’s it hanging, oh pal of mine,” dongyoung says in lieu of an answer, his pitch getting increasingly higher until he fades off with a little squeak at the end. ten resists the urge to face palm.

“oh god, ten was right. he really did break you.” he sounds worried, way more worried than ten feels is necessary in this situation but hey, they’re young and in love and love makes you kinda (read: very) stupid.

taeyong drops down in the free seat next to dongyoung, still keeping one hand on the the shoulder closest to him as he moves his other one to reach for one of dongyoung’s hands. they share a look that ten doesn’t think he’d want to decipher, not that he can anyways and this is probably his cue to leave but damn, he really wants to watch them. it’s like a real life drama, he swears.

“are you okay?” taeyong asks after a minute or so, his voice gentle, almost as if he’s talking to a small child or something. his thumb is stroking soothingly over dongyoung’s hand whilst the hand on dongyoung’s shoulder is keeping a firm grip and ten can tell that dongyoung is desperately trying not to lean into the touch. it's quite amazing how much his demeanor has changed already in the short time taeyong has been here. 

“yeah, yeah i’m fine,” he replies, though taeyong is clearly not satisfied with just having that as an answer.

“okay, how about we go and get ice cream and if you’re feeling up to it you can talk to me when we get home?”

dongyoung seemingly thinks for a second or so and then he’s nodding his head, shooting taeyong a small smile that the elder can’t help but return. they’re the perfect picture of a happy couple and ten can’t even be bothered to make a dumb about how they call their dorm room ‘ _home_ ’ when that’s by far the least sappy thing they’ve done in the past few minutes.

“well then, now that ty track has come to the rescue, i’ve got to dash,” ten says, as he stands up from the table but the pair barely pay him any attention, dongyoung absentmindedly waving at him as he leans in to rest his head on taeyong’s shoulder and god, ten needs to leave before he pukes.

the last thing he hears before he’s wandering off from their table is taeyong mumbling about how cute dongyoung looks with his flushed cheeks and ten rolls his eyes. they better fucking get their act together soon or else it’s going to become his duty to get involved and nobody wants that. trust me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls tell me if i fuck up the timeline or narrative at any point pls an thanks


	8. pt 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst ???? sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'i know you better than i know myself'

“so...” taeyong starts, leaning his arms on the table and resting his chin in his hands as he speaks, “you wanna tell me about what happened earlier?” and dongyoung, ever the classy guy, chokes on his ice cream. some of it dribbles down his chin and dongyoung frantically wipes it away with the back of his hand as he sits back in his seat, trying to come up with an adequate enough story to get taeyong to drop it.

except, today is clearly not his fucking day, because his mind blanks and the way taeyong is looking at him expectantly makes his hands a little clammy and he stutters out a jumble of noises that aren’t even vaguely comprehendable. taeyong’s head tilts in confusion and he looks so adorable confused that dongyoung has to rest his head on the table to stop himself from staring.

“sorry, i know i said i’d ask when we got home but, well i’m worried dongyoungie. if something’s troubling you, you know that you can tell me right. it doesn’t matter what it is, heck, at this point you could ask me to help you bury a body and i’d just go along with you.” taeyong sounds deadly serious and it’s doing nothing to help the overwhelming affection dongyoung feels for him. he’s just such a fucking nice guy and dongyoung loves it. loves him.

he doesn’t say anything back for a minute or so, but he does lift his head up from the table to shoot taeyong what he hopes is a reassuring smile but taeyong doesn’t bite and dongyoung sighs. “i- i guess i’m just a bit bogged down with everything right now. our chinese professor is laying the homework down thick and i haven’t been sleeping well and, um, yeah.”

it’s not entirely untrue but it’s still not what taeyong wants to hear and he sighs before he’s reaching out for one dongyoung’s hands, lifting it up carefully and slotting their fingers together and dongyoung has to tell himself to breathe a couple times before he actually listens.

“tokki, i swear sometimes i think i know you better than i know myself, and right now, i know that you aren’t telling me what the real problem is.” his voice is soft, soothing and dongyoung wishes more than anything that he could spill his heart to taeyong but he just can’t take the risk of fucking everything up. taeyong is his lifeline, his home away from home and he doesn’t want to lose him just because he’s got a shitty crush that won’t quit.

it’s silent for a minute or so, and then taeyong’s speaking again, somehow even softer than before. “i know that you like someone,” he says and dongyoung inhales sharply, back straightening. taeyong’s thumb strokes circles on the back of his hand but it’s not doing much to calm dongyoung down. “we all know that you aren’t the most subtle person ever,” taeyong jokes, clearly trying to break the awkward atmosphere that’s fallen over them but dongyoung isn’t really in the mood and it falls on deaf ears.

“y’know it’s okay right?” he asks. “it’s okay that you like someone.”

dongyoung nods shakily but there’s no real feeling behind it.

“do i know her?” dongyoung winces. “or him? or them? i don’t want to assume pronouns. everyones included,” taeyong hurries, tumbling over his words slightly and whilst one part of dongyoung softens at his friends never ending acceptance, another part is set alight when he realises that he’s going to have to answer taeyong.

“i uh, i think you know him,” dongyoung stutters after another minute or so. his voice is unsteady and he thinks that he might be shaking a little, but at this point he’s past caring.

“is he at the university with us?”

“yeah, yeah he is. dunno what course he takes though.”

“nice,” taeyong replies, thumb still stroking dongyoung’s hand. and then he says the most heart crushing words dongyoung has heard all year. “the uh, the person i like goes to yonsei too.”

and god, dongyoung really, really wants to be a good friend and ask taeyong about who he likes and what they’re like and how they met but he’s kind of, choking on his breath? he pulls his hand out of taeyong’s grip like he’s been burned and rubs it over his face as he tries to stop himself from freaking out but it doesn't work. his breathing's getting faster and fuck, he really doesn't want to have a panic attack in the middle of their local ice cream parlour. it doesn’t seem like he’s got any say in the matter though, because breathing isn’t getting any easier and he can feel his eyes getting wet and his hands are shaking as he brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them.

“hey, hey, shit. are you okay? fuck, that was a stupid question. god dongyoung, you need to breathe. you need to breathe so that you can tell me what i can do to help you,” taeyong rambles, his voice frantic as he stands up and moves around the table to dongyoung’s side. he doesn’t crowd him, which dongyoung appreciates greatly, but he sits close enough that dongyoung can feel his warmth and it’s helping, even if just a little.

he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, desperately trying to remember how to breathe but he can feel the eyes of other people in the shop watching him and he’s struggling. he tries to think of things that make him happy, cute things like rabbits and small fluffy dogs and their friends but all that comes to mind is _taeyong, taeyong, taeyong_ and how he’s in love with someone that isn’t dongyoung.

it’s only when he chokes on a sob that taeyong finally kicks into action, realising that dongyoung isn’t gonna come down anytime soon and as gently as he can, he grabs his friend by the arm and slowly but surely, drags him outside to the front of the parlour. dongyoung practically collapses at one of the tables out front, not caring that the seat is still wet from the rain shower earlier and he leans his head on his hands as he tries to slow his breathing down back to a normal rate.

almost five minutes passes before dongyoung actually feels like himself again, and he swallows heavily before finally lifting his head from the table and looking up at taeyong. he still looks worried beyond belief and dongyoung curses himself for being such a goddamn piece of work. he opens his mouth, ready to give a whole apology speech but the look taeyong shoots him shuts him up real fast.

“i swear to god, if you even try to apologise i am never treating you to ice cream ever again,” he says but the way his voice shakes a little has dongyoung considering taking the risk anyways. “seriously, don’t you even dare.” his brow is furrowed as he perches on the seat next to dongyoung, and when he tentatively reaches out to hold his hand, dongyoung lets him. “y’know, i think the last time you had one that bad was when we were in our first year of secondary school when your dog died.”

dongyoung hums. “yeah, it’s… been a while.”

“so, what next,” taeyong asks and he’s back to stroking dongyoung’s hand within his own and it hits dongyoung how tired he actually is.

“i think i just wanna go home,” he says, so that’s what they do and for the first time in a week dongyoung and taeyong sleep in their respective bedrooms, instead of wrapped up in each other. dongyoung tries not to think about how much he misses taeyong’s warm as he curls himself tighter in his duvet. it takes him much longer than usual to fall asleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dys panicy stuff is based on my own so yknow, sorry if its alittle sudden  
> pls tell me if ive made any errors okay thaknu bye


	9. pt 9

"what do you mean you haven't spoken to dongyoung in three days?"

taeyong lets out a shaky breath. "i mean that we haven't spoken. not even a greeting in the mornings. i think he's avoiding me." taeil groans, rubbing a hand over his face and taeyong instantly feels bad for bringing this up but he doesn't think he has any other choice. "i need your help."

"help, how am i supposed to help?" he asks almost incredulously. 

"i dont know. tell me that i'm being stupid and that i don't need to worry because dongyoung still likes me and he still wants to be my friend. tell me that everything's gonna be okay." his voice breaks on the last words and taeil can't deny that his heart tugs at his friends pain. he quickly moves to stand up from his bench, ignoring taeyong's confused look and he walks around to taeyong's side of the table, easily sliding in next to him. 

taeyong rests his head on taeil's shoulder, taking in a deep breath and he closes his eyes as taeil starts to speak. 

"look you know i'm not good at this kind of thing, but believe me when i tell you this. i've never seen anyone look more in love than dongyoung does when he looks at you."

taeyong immediately moves to pull back from taeil, to deny his words because why would dongyoung be in love with someone as dull as him, but taeil's arm settles around his shoulder and keeps him close. 

"i know how you feel about him tae. i know that you're in love with him. it shows in the little glances you give him when you think no-one is looking, in the tone of your voice whenever you're speaking to him, in the skinship you show to him and only him," taeil says, voice soft as his thumb strokes circles over taeyong's shoulder. "and dongyoung, he looks the same at you. it just sucks that you're both so blindingly oblivious when it comes to each other."

taeyong finds himself blinking back tears and he turns his face into taeil's neck, laughing depreciatingly into the elder's knitted jumper. "god, am i really that obvious?"

"to us? yeah. to dongyoung? not so much."

"and you really think he likes me back?"

taeil sighs again and he lifts his hand up to pet taeyong's hair. "there is literally no other earthly explanation for the way that he looks at you. remember that time you sneezed and threw up in year 11?" taeyong whines, because unfortunately he does. "even when dongyoung was cleaning you up and making sure you were okay, he was still looking at you like you hung the moon and every individual star, all by yourself."

it's a lot to take in. 

the possibility that dongyoung could ever like, no, _love_  him back is just perplexing to taeyong. he's beautiful, not just that though, he's amazingly clever and he's got a wit sharp enough to rival even the best. they've been friends basically their whole lives and in all that time, taeyong has never considered that they could ever end up being together. there's no way in hell that he's even close to being good enough for dongyoung. 

"hey," taeil whispers, ruffling taeyong's hair. "you're pulling your overthinking face. stop that."

taeyong chuckles dryly. "it's kind of hard to stop once i've already started." taeil doesn't speak up again and, shakily, taeyong voices his thoughts to him. 

taeil diligently waits for him to finish, listening to his whole ten minute ramble about his lack of worth and the wonder that his kim dongyoung and even more about how worthless he his compared to his friend and taeil has to restrain himself no less than three times from interrupting this ridiculous spiel.

when he's finally done, taeyong takes in a deep breath, and then he twists a little so he can wrap his arms around taeil's waist and press his cheek against his chest. "he's my everything, taeil. he's my home and i don't wanna fuck up what we have right now."

"you know what you need to do?" taeil asks and taeyong lets out a muffled _nope_. "you need to talk to him. tell him what you told me. you won't regret it, i promise."

"and what if i do?"

"then i'll buy you that weird jelly cake thing you like from the canteen every day for two weeks."

taeyong hums thoughtfully. "make it three and we've got a deal."

"you promise to speak to dongyoung?" taeyong nods. "then yeah, it's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is late my past couple weeks have been wild with kcon and university prep etc etc
> 
> also there is a resolution comin soon i promise
> 
> also also sorry for the reupload,, my laptop left a bunch of weird symbols in the text so i had to type it out on my phone and upload it from there


	10. pt 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally !!!!! progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my dearest omochi

taeyong manages to corner dongyoung two days after his talk with taeil. it’s a thursday and neither of them have classes this week thanks to a union strike, yet that doesn’t stop dongyoung from trying to rush out of their apartment almost the moment he wakes up. taeyong’s already up, he has been for hours, doing menial things like cleaning the fridge and dusting above the cupboards and he jumps when dongyoung’s bedroom door practically slams closed.

when he turns around dongyoung is already at the door, shoving his feet into his favourite pair of converse and taeyong drops the fork he was holding back into the kitchen sink before walking over to where dongyoung is crouched. the younger doesn’t bother looking up at him, even when taeyong is only a step away and taeyong can’t deny that it stings. he can’t deny that he really doesn’t want to broach the subject that he’s about to but he promised taeil and well, there’s always three weeks of jelly cake if this goes badly.

“hey, uh – can we speak?”

dongyoung looks up at him, face unreadable and taeyong ignores the urge he has to take a couple of steps back.

“do we need to? i kind of have plans?”

taeyong gulps. “yes, we need to. this is important.” he tries desperately to sound firm but he just ends up seeming needy if anything. dongyoung’s face contorts, almost as if he’s thinking of a way to get out of it. “please,” taeyong tries and even though it’s a low blow, he pulls the best puppy dog eyes that he can muster.

it works, because within seconds dongyoung is sighing and kicking his shoes back off before looking up at taeyong expectantly. “c’mon then. speak.”

“uh, can – can we sit down?” dongyoung shrugs but he doesn’t complain when taeyong starts walking over to their sofa. he sits down at the opposite end to him, as far away as possible and taeyong prepares himself for the worst. “so uh, i really don’t know how to do this.”

“just spit it out,” dongyoung says, voice harsh.

“fuck, okay. i – i love you dongyoung.”

this time, dongyoung doesn’t have anything to say. no biting comment, no witty response, just silence. taeyong think’s he’d rather any of the other options. a minute passes, then two, and still nothing. radio silence. taeyong fidgets with his hands, scratching at the back of his palm and clicking his knuckles and dongyoung does nothing. he just sits there. looking down at his feet. taeyong hates it.

“i uh–”

“no, no. stop. please don’t say anything else.” dongyoungs voice is quiet, almost hoarse and when taeyong looks over at him he regrets it instantly. there are tear tracks staining his cheeks, his lower lip is wobbling and taeyong wants nothing more than to pull him closer and wrap his arms around him, but there’s a time and place and right now is definitely not that. “don’t say things that you don’t mean.”

“what? what do you mean?”

“don’t say it when you don’t mean it how i want you to mean it,” dongyoung chokes, voice shaking. “your version of love doesn’t mean what my version of love means. you love me like a brother. like family. that’s not what i want.”

“wait, are you serious?” taeyong asks, tone incredulous and dongyoung scoffs in lieu of an answer. “you really think after all this time i’m gonna sit you down and tell you that i love you and it’s gonna be totally platonic? jesus fuck, taeil was right. you are oblivious.” dongyoung splutters at that but taeyong just shushes him. he takes in a deep breath, pops his lips and then he turns to face dongyoung, shuffling a little closer to him on the sofa.

“kim dongyoung, i am in love with you. not a brotherly love, not a familial love but a fucking gay as heck, romantic love. as in, you are my one and only and i wanna spend the rest of my pathetic life with you. i want to hold your hand and sleep in the same bed and go on dates and wow, now that i’m saying this outloud i realise we have been doing all of these things for months.” he looks to the side and blinks a couple times, because yeah, taeil was right about a lot of stuff.

he’s pulled back from his thoughts when dongyoung starts giggling of all things and whilst taeyong is happy that he’s not crying anymore, he’s also really fucking confused.

“uhhh.”

“why are we so stupid?” dongyoung laughs, eyes crinkled shut as he leans back againt the sofa cushions and taeyong has no clue whether that was rhetorical or not. “fucking hell, we could’ve been dating for weeks! months! but no, because neither of us could be bothered to pull our heads from our asses.”

“uhhhhh,” taeyong says again, because what? what the hell is happening right now?

“lee taeyong, stop making that stupid noise and get over here. right now. i need to make up for all the kisses we have missed out on.”

“wait, does this mean you like me too?” taeyong asks, eyes wide and dongyoung has the nerve to laugh at him, even in the precarious situation that they’re in. he must sense the insecurity in taeyong’s tone though, because within an instance he has a lap full of dongyoung.

“yes dumbass, i like you too. no, i take that back. i love you. i’m in love with you. however you wanna phrase it, i’m not picky,” he says, sounding more than a little giddy and oh boy, taeyong relates because what the actual fuck.

“oh my god, you like me back.”

“love you, but yeah. the feeling is mutual.”

and taeyong laughs, because this whole situation is so goddamn surreal.

dongyoung laughs too and it’s such a nice sound. taeyong watches him, watches how his head tips back and his mouth spreads wide enough to show his gums and fuck. before he even realises what he’s doing, his arms are reaching for dongyoung’s face, squeezing his cheeks and pulling him close enough to press their lips together.

now, taeyong has read a lot of shitty ya novels in his time. he’s read countless tellings of the fireworks the go off when you kiss your first love for the first time and taeyong used to think it was bullshit, because he’s kissed people before and it’s nice, but it’s certainly nothing compared to the beauty and excitement of fireworks. this though, he thinks as he lips move against dongyoung’s, this is something else entirely. better than fireworks and anything else the human mind can come up with. better than every single beautiful thing in the universe.

somehow, it gets even better when dongyoung’s tongue teases at his lower lip, licking as if asking for entrance and heck, if taeyong isn’t gonna let him in. they moan in unison when their tongues touch for the first time and taeyong feels it through his whole body, feels dongyoung’s moan in his fucking bones. and it’s good, it’s so so good and everything that he’s ever wanted.

they kiss for what feels like hours, but mustn’t be more than ten minutes, before they need to pull back to regain their breath. taeyong’s hands are still resting on dongyoung’s cheeks, thumbs stroking the sharp line of his jaw and when their eyes meet they both blush like schoolgirls and duck their gaze. dongyoung leans forwards to rest his head in the crook of taeyong’s neck so taeyong takes the opportunity to move his hands up to pet at dongyoung’s hair. he dyed it black the other day, but it’s still stupidly soft against taeyong’s fingers and dongyoung sighs contentedly when his fingers brush the shorter hair near the nape of his neck.

“i love you so much tokki,” taeyong murmurs as he leans in to rest his chin on dongyoung’s shoulder. he keeps fiddling with dongyoung’s hair and he smiles when the younger shivers a little. “can’t believe you’re mine now."

dongyoung hums. “mmm i like that. you should call me yours more often. maybe leave a couple marks so people know definitively that i’m yours and only yours.”

“has somebody got a thing for possessiveness?”

“shut up,” dongyoung mumbles, swatting taeyong on the shoulder. “maybe i do, maybe i don’t. guess you’ll have to find out.”

“that can be arranged,” taeyong says before lifting his head up and pulling dongyoung back up. “now, i think i remember you saying something about kisses and making up for lost time?”

dongyoung smiles, leaning in until there’s not even an inch between them. “yeah, i did. wanna cash in my offer?”

“yeah, i think i do,” taeyong says, smiling right back at him. dongyoung laughs breathlessly, and he closes his eyes for a couple of seconds before nodding.

“shit i can’t believe this is real,” he mutters and then he’s pushing forwards, sealing their lips together once again and taeyong didn’t know that something could feel so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they kissy kiss smoochy smooch all night long and it's fun for everyone involved


	11. pt 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt 3 of casual displays of affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for u omochi,.

“quit smiling at me like that, you look crazy,” dongyoung huffs, frowning at taeyong across the table. he’s got one hand around his mug of hot chocolate, the other being used to prop his chin up as he stares dreamily in dongyoung’s direction and dongyoung is starting to get more than a little flustered. not that he’d ever admit it.

“but you look cute,” is all that taeyong says in response, and he laughs when dongyoung’s frown only deepens. “seriously, you look so precious right now all wrapped up in your winter clothes.”

dongyoung whines. “don’t call me precious. i’m 21. i’m a fully fledged adult. not precious in the slightest.”

“nuh uh, you are the epitome of preciousness,” taeyong cooes, letting go of his mug so that he can reach across the table to pinch dongyoung’s cheek. dongyoung bats it away, but not before taeyong leaves a harsh red mark on his left cheek and taeyong smiles contentedly at the mark.

dongyoung huffs again, turning his attention back to the article on his phone that he’d been trying to read before taeyong had started being so weird. he only manages to get through another paragraph before the weight of taeyong’s gaze gets to be too much again. “seriously, stop looking at me like that.”

“is it not my right as your boyfriend, to be able to stare at your face as much as i want to?” taeyong asks, head tilting just a little and dongyoung can’t stop himself from flushing because taeyong just called him his boyfriend. he ducks his head, suddenly way more interested in the swirl of milk in his coffee than the smug look taeyong is shooting him. “tokki, don’t look away from me. i wanna see your cute little face,” taeyong whines in his aegyo voice and dongyoung doesn’t even need to look up to know that he’s pulling the biggest puppy eyes known to man.

his thoughts are only confirmed when taeyong reaches over to hold his chin and tilt dongyoung’s head up so that their eyes can meet. once taeyong knows that dongyoung is looking at him he ups it even more, jutting out his lower lip and puffing his cheeks a little and dongyoung thinks his heart is going to explode, especially when taeyong doesn’t pull his hand away and instead moves it up to cup dongyoung’s cheek.

“that’s better, now i can see my tokki nice and clear,” he smiles, still using the aegyo voice and dongyoung groans, pulling back from taeyong to drop his head against the table with a loud thunk. taeyong just laughs, before dropping his hand to run his fingers through dongyoung’s hair and dongyoung can’t stop himself from leaning into the other’s touch. he stays like that, forehead resting against the table until his blush has mostly subsided and then he sits back up. taeyong let’s out a startled noise when he moves, hand falling back down to the table.

he’s just about to tease dongyoung some more when ten and taeil drop down into the empty seats at the table. both of them have big smiles on their faces and neither dongyoung or taeyong have a good feeling about this.

“so, looks like you took my advice,” ten says, taking a sip of his iced coffee before smirking at the both of them. dongyoung’s blush returns with full force and taeyong hums confusedly, to which ten laughs. “do you remember a couple weeks ago, when you met us in the canteen and dongyoung was having a minor breakdown?”

“minor isn’t the word i’d use but yeah.”

“well it was kind of, maybe my fault. because i told him to confess to you. he told me that he was crazy and that you’d never like him but,” he pauses to take another sip of his drink, “looks like i was right all along, huh doyoungie.”

dongyoung groans again, rubbing a hand over his face and taeil barks out a laugh. “me and taeyong had almost the exact same conversation last week,” he says before turning to taeyong. “does this mean i don’t have to buy you any cake.”

“how do you even know that we’re a thing,” dongyoung mumbles and ten splutters.

“honey, don’t think that we weren’t watching your disgusting display of affection whilst we were queuing for our coffee,” he drawls, before taking another sip of his coffee and dongyoung chokes. “besides, even if we hadn’t seen that it’s obvious that you two are something more now. last week you couldn’t even look at each other and now you’re holding each other’s hands over the table without even realising it.”

they both startle at that, eyes darting down and true enough taeyong’s hand is resting on top of dongyoung’s, thumb rubbing circles over his knuckles. they blush but neither moves to pull away. ten laughs again, but thankfully drops it and starts whining about one of his lecturers. dongyoung isn’t really paying attention though, instead letting his gaze fall on taeyong, who looks surprisingly into whatever ten is rambling about.

his face is so expressive, eyebrows furrowing occasionally and eyes sqiuinting and he’s so ridiculously cute dongyoung finds himself enraptured and it’s not until taeil pokes him in the forehead that he realises he’s been caught.

taeyong is smirking at him over the table, knowing look in his eyes and he laughs before saying, “you’re such a hypocrite doyoungie. why am i not allowed to smile at you yet you’re allowed to look at me like that?” dongyoung blanches, mouth opening and closing a couple of times before he settles on the firm statement of “because you’re cute.” taeyong just laughs again.

“you’re really lucky i love you.”

 

(the moment would’ve been romantic if not the loud gagging noise ten had made and the way taeil had snorted at them. but dongyoung wouldn’t have it any other way.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been so long,, ive kinda been in a rut recentlyy but uh ill try harder


	12. pt 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: late night roof talks (this counts okay dont @ me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S THE LOML’S BIRTHDAY OKAy dearest omochi this isn’t ur birthday fic (that’s comin i promise) but this is just a lil somethin to keep u going bc i need to give u somethin on ur actual birthday - i love u so mcuh i hope u have a really good day

“are you sure you know where you’re going?” taeyong laughs. he almost trips over his own feet when dongyoung suddenly turns the corner but manages to keep himself upright at the last minute. it only serves to make him laugh harder.

“can pigs swim?” dongyoung asks in lieu of an answer and taeyong snorts.

“doyoungie, that’s not how the phrase goes,” he replies, snorting again when dongyoung turns round to frown at him.

besides having the complete opposite effect of what he’s going for (taeyong finds it positively _adorable_ when his boyfriend frowns at him), it also offsets the small amount of balance his drunk self is managing to retain and, just like taeyong had, dongyoung trips over himself and goes careening into the corridor wall.

taeyong fucking cackles, even when dongyoung ends up dragging him forwards thanks to their entangled hands, and he finds himself struggling to breath when he crashes into dongyoung. his cheeks hurt and his chest burns, but he literally can’t stop laughing and yeah, okay, mixing his alcohol was definitely a bad idea but there’s fuck all he can do about that now so he rolls with it.

when he finally manages to open his eyes again (at least two minutes later), he finds dongyoung staring right back at him and suddenly his chest feels tight for a completely different reason. his laughter dies down as dongyoung cups his cheek, thumb wiping at the tears streaking down his cheeks. silence stretches out between them; dongyoung’s hand warm against taeyong’s skin and then they’re both moving in, eyes falling shut again as their lips meet.

like most of their kisses, whilst it starts off chaste, it doesn’t stay that way for long and taeyong presses himself up closer to dongyoung as he licks into his mouth. his hands slide up the back of dongyoung’s shirt, nails raking at the skin when dongyoung sucks on his tongue and hips bucking forwards.

they keep going, their kisses getting gradually messier and dongyoung’s hands are just sliding into the back of taeyong’s jeans when suddenly the wall they were leaning on is gone and they both go falling backwards, landing in a clump on the floor. when taeyong looks up there’s a man he doesn’t recognise staring down at them and when he twists his head a little he’s hit with the realisation that him and dongyoung were in fact leant up against someone’s front door. given the way dongyoung is gaping up like a fish, he’s realised too and taeyong scrambles to his feet, pulling dongyoung up with him before running back down the corridor, heading the way they came.

the music is still blasting when they pass by youngho’s apartment, door ajar and people spilling into the corridor, and taeyong smiles drunkenly at what he thinks is seungwan getting it on with sooyoung before continuing onwards.

he goes left at the end of the corridor, and pushes his way into the stairwell, tightening his grip on dongyoung’s hand as he tugs him up the stairs. neither of them speak, though dongyoung is hiccuping quietly as they run along so technically it’s not silent between them. taeyong woops exaggeratedly once they reach the top level and the pair of them laugh as they push onto the roof of the apartment building. it’s fucking freezing; not surprising considering it’s early january and there’s still snow settled on the ground, but taeyong’s body is still buzzing from the alcohol and he guesses dongyoung is probably the same.

they both settle against the metal barrier, staring out over the city. it’s almost 2am and yet everything still seems so alive, lights glaring and traffic bustling. they spend so long doing nothing else that taeyong jumps when dongyoung finally says something.

“do you reckon our dicks would freeze if we fucked up here?” he asks, voice totally serious and it’s so far from what taeyong was expecting to hear that he practically screeches before devolving into giggles. except, he’s wheezing more than he’s laughing, sounding something like a donkey.

and yet, despite all this, the leer doesn’t fall off his face. no, in fact dongyoung takes a step closer to taeyong, hands slipping around taeyong’s waist and whispers in a way that he clearly thinks is sexy, “do you want to find out?”

in anything other situation, taeyong would laugh off dongyoung, push him away and crack a joke off his own but taeyong is drunk and for some reason, dongyoung’s weird come on is actually working for him. he shivers when dongyoung’s fingers tease at the waist of his jeans, tips just slipping underneath the material and yeah, taeyong is 100% down with finding out the answer to dongyoung’s question.

he moves willingly when dongyoung pulls him back, pressing him up against the wall next to the fire exit and attaching his lips to the base of taeyong’s neck. he shivers when dongyoung cups him through his jeans, breath hitching and even though dongyoung’s hand is freezing, it still feels amazing when his hand circles taeyong’s cock. he’s almost fully hard already; taeyong’s gonna blame it on the alcohol, but dongyoung clearly doesn’t mind how eager he is, given the way his own dick is pressing up against the front of his jeans.

as he jerks taeyong off, dongyoung bites a line of hickies up his neck, sucking hard enough to have taeyong’s toes curling in his boots, and his head falls back against the brick wall when dongyoung’s nails lightly scrape the underside of his head. he can feel himself twitching with every nip of dongyoung’s teeth, every drag of dongyoung’s tongue. this is gonna be over embarassingly quickly and yet taeyong can’t find that he cares all that much.

the heat is starting to build underneath his skin, his stomach growing tight and he needs to touch dongyoung, needs to feel. his mind feels hazy as his fingers thread through dongyoung’s hair and it only gets worse when he pulls dongyoung’s head up so that they can kiss again. it’s almost overwhelming; the way dongyoung is licking into his mouth like he owns it, hand still working over taeyong’s cock and not even a minute passes before taeyong is freezing up, hands pulling sharply at dongyoung’s hair as his orgasm wracks his body.

most of his come spills over dongyoung’s hand and taeyong feels like he’s about to have an aneurysm when dongyoung brings his hand up to his mouth, tongue flicking between his fingers before he’s sucking them into his mouth. his dick twitches valiantly and taeyong does the only thing he can, pushing dongyoung’s hand away before pulling him back in for more kisses.

taeyong pulls dongyoung’s hips forwards as they kiss, encouraging him to rut against his thigh and he moans appreciatively when dongyoung does just that. his hands squeeze at taeyong’s waist, tongue sliding against taeyong’s and it’s good, so so good, but it’s not enough.

he whines for more, reaching up to pull taeyong’s head down and he lets out a satisfied sigh when taeyong sucks a wet kiss against his adam’s apple. now taeyong knows that dongyoung likes a little pain, thanks to the countless hours they’ve spent making out in the past two weeks, and so he doesn’t hesitate to sink his teeth into dongyoung’s neck, biting harder than dongyoung would ever consider biting him.

it clearly hits the spot, because dongyoung mewls, all high pitched and breathy, hands scrambling at taeyong’s back as he laves his tongue over the bite mark. he repeats the process, eliciting almost the exact same reaction, except this time when taeyong sucks on the mark, dongyoung grunts, body jolting as he comes in his pants.

it takes a while for the both of them to come down, dongyoung moving to the side to lean back against the wall next to taeyong and before dongyoung even realises that it’s happening, they’re both in fits of giggles.

“i can’t believe i just touched your dick for the first time on the roof of johnny’s building,” taeyong laughs, head falling to rest on dongyoung’s shoulder. “but hey, at least we figured out the answer to your question.”

dongyoung snorts. “yes, my hypothesis was correct and now we have the science to prove it. dicks don’t freeze if you fuck outside.”

“y’know i’ve always hated science, but if this is the kind of practicals you do, i think i’ve been missing out.”

dongyoung laughs so hard he chokes on his spit and the pair of them end up spending another ten minutes fucking about and laughing on the roof before the cold ends up being too much for them.

when they finally get back to youngho’s party, it’s finally starting to die down but that doesn’t stop them both from downing more tequila shots when jaehyun offers.

they end up crashing on youngho’s fold out sofa bed a few hours later, snuggled up and holding hands, and dongyoung doesn’t even care that yuta ends up taking pictures of them for blackmail purposes because it’s been a good fucking night.

in fact, they look so cute in the pictures that both he and taeyong end up using them for their phone backgrounds (though neither know the other has it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh if u hadnt noticed i deleted the other smut and posted this,, i feel like this fits the story better


	13. pt 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i’ve always loved you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m on the train home from uni rn but i wanted to  
> post bc i’m impatient :)))

“i think i’ve always loved you.”

it’s late when taeyong blurts it out. they’re both worn out from long days on campus, cuddled up underneath the covers in dongyoung’s bed and he really needs to get this revelation off his mind.

dongyoung doesn’t say anything, maybe because he doesn’t know how to respond. maybe he’s pretending to be asleep. taeyong doesn’t know, but he carries on talking either way.

“the first time i saw you, when you bought brownies to our house. you remember that? well, i don’t think i ever told you but after you went home that day i asked my mum if i was allowed to marry you.” dongyoung snorts at that, but he quietens down when taeyong slaps him on the arm.

“shut up. i was an easily swayed kid and you gave me cake for no discernable reason. but yeah, mum said that you would have to agree to that too–”

“is this when you went on that baking rampage and you bought me something from your easy bake oven almost everyday?” dongyoung asks, shuffling so he can hold himself up on his elbow. his eyes light up when taeyong nods. “oh my god, seven year old you was trying to court me.”

his words have taeyong spluttering. “not- not courting. i just wanted your hand in marriage.”

“i mean, i’d say marriage is probably a step above courting but okay, sure.”

“shut up, you distracted me from what i was saying,” he huffs and dongyoung shrugs but he doesn’t make to say anything else so taeyong picks up where he left off. “after that, even when i realised that we couldn’t get married i guess the thought of still being by your side forever stuck with me. even as a child, i couldn’t imagine a future that didn’t have you in it because i just figured we were meant to always be friends, you know?”

and dongyoung does, he knows the exact feeling because he’s felt it all these years too. he nods and taeyong’s eyes crinkle from the size of his smile. when dongyoung leans in to kiss him, taeyong’s hands tangle in his hair, holding him close when he moves to pull back.

“you’re so sappy sometimes,” dongyoung murmurs, lips brushing taeyong’s as he speaks.

taeyong just leans in to kiss him again, and dongyoung melts into taeyong’s arms when he nips at his lower lip. “i prefer the term _sentimental_ ,” he says back in between more kisses and dongyoung can’t help laughing. taeyong swallows the noise, pushing them forwards so dongyoung is laying flat against the bed and then he’s crawling on top of him.

“same thing,” dongyoung chuckles and then he can’t say anything more on the subject because taeyong is kissing him again, hands fisting in his tshirt. his knees tighten either side of dongyoung’s thighs as taeyong tries to press himself even closer.

dongyoung has the same idea, and he slides his hands down taeyongs back and then back up, settling at his shoulders before pulling him down.

they’re still under the duvet, though it’s fallen back slightly thanks to their shuffling, and with the both of them still fully clothed it’s way too hot for them to stay pressed together like this for too long. taeyong doesn’t care though; his only focus is dongyoung.

his breathe hitches when dongyoung bucks up against him and he feels the tent in his jeans, his own hips grinding down instinctively. they both whimper at the feeling, kiss pausing as they try to catch their breath.

“i really love you taeyongie, i’m sorry it took me so long to pull my head out of my ass.”

taeyong laughs, breathless and airy. “i love you too dongyoung. even if it took us a while to figure stuff out, you really are my everything. you always have been.”

“god, just- ugh-”

dongyoung cuts himself off, trying to get his feelings across with a kiss instead and taeyong feels it all.

his fingers tighten in dongyoung’s shirt when his hands fumble between them, pressing over his crotch before pulling back to try and tug his zipper down. it’s hard work; kissing whilst trying to free them both but eventually dongyoung manages it and he curses under his breath as he wraps his fist around both his and taeyong’s cocks.

taeyong is much more vocal about it, keening high and needy right into dongyoung’s mouth, who simply swallows the noise as he starts to stroke them in tandem.

he strokes them off slowly, more focused on mapping out taeyong’s mouth with his tongue than he is on his hand movements and it’s nice for a while but maybe ten minutes pass and taeyong needs _more_.

“dongyoung, dongyoungie please. i need more, i want more,” he gasps and dongyoung gives him everything he’s got.

he lifts his hand up to lick at his palm and he holds eye contact with taeyong the whole time, staring until taeyong can’t take it anymore and he has to close his eyes, rest his head on dongyoungs shoulder.

after that dongyoung focuses solely on jacking them off, bringing his free hand up to pet at taeyong’s hair as the other works both of their cocks and taeyong is a melted mess.

normally he wouldn’t be so worked up over just frotting together like this but dongyoung’s words earlier, paired with the way he’s whispering lovingly in taeyong’s ear now, has him teetering dangerously close to the edge already.

with every ‘i love you’ that leaves dongyoung’s lips taeyong feels himself slipping away and it’s all over when dongyoung’s thumb swipes over the head of his cock, pressing down a litle just how taeyong likes as he says “you’re the love of my life taeyongie.”

taeyong sobs as he comes, choking on his breath as his hips roll down against dongyoung’s, his hands finding purchase in dongyoung’s hair. dongyoung’s hand doesn’t stop moving though, still chasing his own release and taeyong feels tears prick his eyes from the overstimulation.

it’s not long before dongyoung is coming too, but it’s still too much for taeyong to take and his body shakes with his second orgasm of the night, gasping out dongyoung’s name as he comes between them again. dongyoung calls out for taeyong too, mumbling it over and over again under his breath as his body relaxes against the sheets.

on top of him, taeyong has flopped, and dongyoung is lucky that his boyfriend is so light because he’d seriously be suffocating right now if otherwise.

they spend a couple of minutes recuperating, taeyong eventually rolling sideways off of dongyoung and snuggling against his side instead. their trousers are still pulled down and they’re in desperate need of a shower but for right now taeyong just wants to stay put and just bask in the bliss that he’s found with dongyoung.

“i love you dongyoung. i really really love you.”

“me too taeyongie, i love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omochi i know ur readinf this and i loooove u 
> 
> also taeyong is a fuckin romantic piece of shit an u know he could come just from dy confessing his love over and over


End file.
